cloudfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cloud Wiki
Cloud Cloud Strife ist die hauptfigur ( person ) in Final Fantasy VII und in dem Film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children aber man findet Cloud nicht nur in Final Fantasy VII sondern auch in ''Kingdom Hearts I''und II und in anderen teilen der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII und somit einer berumzesten Figuren ( personen ) . Seine Markenzeichen sind zum ersten seine Blonde stachelige Frisur , sein mechtiges Schwert und seine abweinsende - rätselhafte und offene Persönlichkeit . Cloud taucht in den Serien und Filmen meist mysteriös und geheimnisfoll auf , meist wegen lügen , träuer und den verklust seiner besten freunde. thumb|left|266px|Die Gruppe Er weis zwar nicht wieso aber er wurde als Gruppen anführer angenant , warscheinlich weil er besondere Fähigkeiten und ausergewönliche Kräfte mit seinem Schwert aufrufen kann . Zu den Grruppen mitglieder gehören seine Jugentliebe Tifa Lockhart und der müssterriöse Valentine Vincent Valentineund viele andere . Handlung Vorgeschichte Cloud lebt seine ganze Kindheit mit seiner Mutter in Niebelheim . Cloud war damals sehr aleine , er wolte gerne mit den anderen Kindern spielen aber ertraute sich nicht weil unter den Kinder die eine Gaing gegründet haben war auch seine Große liebe Tifa . Aber eines Tages starb tifas Mutter warscheinlich an einer Krankheit , auf jedenfal machte sich tifa mit ihrer Gaing auf in die Berge zum högsten punkt , weil Tifa dachte das daoben ihre Mutter hingegangen ist . Cloud verfolgte sie heimlich hinterher , ab der helfte machten die anderen kert nur Tifa wollte ganz hoch . Cloud were eigentlich auch umgekert aber er folgte ihr weiterhin. Als sie dan amgipfel waren vielen sie zusammmen in die tiffe , als man sie dan später Fandt schoben alle die schult auf Cloud . Danach nam er sich vor einer von SOLDAT zuwerden , dazu namm er sich ein vorbild vor es war der stärkste und berümteste von allen Sephiroth . Cloud wolte genau so stark und berümt wer wie er , damit er eines tages Tifa beschützen kann. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII thumb|left|296px|Cloud in Crisis CoreCloud Träumt schon seit der sache mit tifa bei SOLDAT auf genommen zu werden, aber zur seiner entäuschung wir der nicht aufgenommen sondern bleibt ein einfacher Infanterist. Er ist deswegen sehr traurig und schämt sich und versucht das vor seinem Kolegen zu verheimlichen . Auf einer mission wo sie Dr. Hollander einfangen musten trift er den RANG 1-SOLDATZack Fair und sie werden dicke Freunde . Als dan wieder ein neuer Auftrak reinkamm musste Zack eine truppe auf stellen , unter der truppe war auch Cloud . Cloud dachte sich nichts dabei , er dachte das es en ganz gewöhnlicher auftrag war irgentwo in Midgar als dan aber der gruppen führer Sephiroth der auch Clouds gröstes Vorbild ist sagte das es nach Nibelheim geht war er ergentwie Fröhlich . Aber in Nibelheim wurde es ganz anderst . Zwar war er froh das er daheim ist aber was dan 2 Tage darauf parsiert verendert Cloud total. Sephiroth sein großes Vorbild steckte das dorf in flammen und verrattet Shinra dazu. Als Cloud Zack eine nachricht geschriben hatt das Sephiroth beim Reaktor ist und das Tifa im auf den fersen war , machte sich Zack auf den weck zu Sephiroth . thumb|318px|Cloud VS Sephiroth Cloud hilf noch im dorf machte sich aber dan auch auf den weck zum Reaktor. Dort sah er dan die ummechtige Tifa und Zack der auf den stufen lag und im befiel Sephiroth auszulöschen , darauf hin namm Cloud Zack´sSchwert und griff sein gröstes Vorbild an. Sephiroth allerdings ist starker und warf in in den neben raum und stoch in auf. Fohr schmerzen versuchte Cloud seinen Auftrak auszufüren , er schafte es aber danach wurde er bewustlose . Zack und er wurden dan von Professor Hojo gefunden und in eine Villa gebracht wo innen Zellen von Jenovas eingeflanz wurden. Zum glück wurde Zack wieder wach und rettet Cloud . Er pakte Cloud und fuhr mit einem motorad von Neibelheim nach Gongaga. Dort teft Zack Cissneund Lazard die den schutzt von Cloud übernehmen bis Zack wider zurück ist. Später komt noch der Sterbende Genesis dazu und erzählte Zack vom Geschenk der Göter. Als dan Genesis in den Lebensstrom einging machte sich Zack mit cloud auf den weg nach Midgarum dort Aerithzubesuchen . Aber soweit kammen sie nicht ,unterweg haben die Shinra Truppen die den auftrak haben die 2 geflohenen aus Nibelheim zuschanpen. Zack versthumb|304px|Cloud entfing das schwert von zackuchte mit almem was in seiner macht seht um Cloud zubeschutzen . Zack reskirte sein leben damit Cloud überlebte . Als dan Cloud wider zusich kam kroch er zum sterbendem Zack . Der sagte das Coud sein Lebendes vermechtnis nun ist Und als zeicen der Freundschaft , der ehre und träume über gab Zack Cloud sein Schwert so wie es Angeal im gemacht. Cloud sahs nocheine weile neben im dan machte er sich auf den weg nach Midgar. Final Fantasy VII thumb|left|266px|Cloud vor den Mako-Reaktor Cloud Vor dem Eingangstor zum Mako-Reaktor Cloud sprengt als angeheuerter Söldner bei seinem ersten Auftrag mit AVALANCHE einen Mako-Reaktor in Midgar in die Luft. Dabei zeigt er keinerlei Interesse an den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern, sondern ist ausschließlich auf den Sold aus und legt sich auch mit dem Anführer Barret Wallace an, weil er sich von ihm keine Anweisungen geben lassen will. Er gibt sich selbst als ein ehemaliges Mitglied von SOLDAT aus. Beim Setzen des Zeitlimits bis zur Detonation ertönt ein schrilles Summen in seinem Kopf und eine innere Stimme warnt ihn, dass er vorsichtig sein soll. Erst sehr spät im Spiel wird offenbart, dass es Jenovas Stimme ist, die durch ihre Zellen in Clouds Körper seine Handlungen beeinflusst und ihn lenkt. Der Anschlag verläuft dennoch erfolgreich und der Reaktor explodiert. Cloud trennt sich vorübergehend von AVALANCHE und wandert durch die Gassen der Slums, wo er auf das Blumenmädchen Aerith Gainsborough trifft, ihr eine Blume abkauft und sich kurz darauf ins Versteck des Widerstands begibt, den 7. Himmel. Die Bar wird von Tifa geführt. Sie und auch die anderen Mitglieder von AVALANCHE erwähnen immer wieder respektvoll seine Mitgliedschaft bei SOLDAT. Nur Barret zeigt ihm keine Anerkennung, sondern versucht stattdessen gelegentlich, seine Kräfte mit Clouds zu messen. Als Cloud seinen Sold verlangt und wieder seine eigenen Wege gehen möchte, bittet Tifa ihn, sich AVALANCHE anzuschließen, vor allem ihres gemeinsamen Versprechens aus ihrer Jugend wegen, nach dem Cloud kommt und Tifa rettet, sollte sie jemals in der Klemme stecken. Er hält sein Versprechen ein und hilft AVALANCHE auch beim zweiten Anschlag auf einen anderen Mako-Reaktor. Als erneut die Bombe eingestellt werden soll, bricht Cloud zusammen und sieht ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge, wie Tifa im Nibelheim-Reaktor vor ihrem toten Vater kniet. Cloud reißt sich wieder zusammen und macht die Bombe scharf. Auf ihrer Flucht aus dem Reaktor werden sie von Präsident Shinra aufgehalten, der in Clouds Augen sofort das Mako erkennt, diejenige Substanz, mit der SOLDAT-Kämpfer behandelt werden. Er setzt ihnen den Air Buster vor und verlässt sie wieder. Nach dem Kampf explodiert dieser und zersprengt die Brücke, auf der sie gerade stehen. Cloud stürzt in die Tiefe und kracht durch das Dach der Kirche in Sektor 5.thumb|Cloud legt Aerith in den Lebenstrom ein Cloud sprengt als angeheuerter Söldner bei seinem ersten Auftrag mit AVALANCHE einen Mako-Reaktor in Midgar in die Luft. Dabei zeigt er keinerlei Interesse an den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern, sondern ist ausschließlich auf den Sold aus und legt sich auch mit dem Anführer Barret Wallace an, weil er sich von ihm keine Anweisungen geben lassen will. Er gibt sich selbst als ein ehemaliges Mitglied von SOLDAT aus. Beim Setzen des Zeitlimits bis zur Detonation ertönt ein schrilles Summen in seinem Kopf und eine innere Stimme warnt ihn, dass er vorsichtig sein soll. Erst sehr spät im Spiel wird offenbart, dass es Jenovas Stimme ist, die durch ihre Zellen in Clouds Körper seine Handlungen beeinflusst und ihn lenkt. Der Anschlag verläuft dennoch erfolgreich und der Reaktor explodiert. Cloud trennt sich vorübergehend von AVALANCHE und wandert durch die Gassen der Slums, wo er auf das Blumenmädchen Aerith Gainsborough trifft, ihr eine Blume abkauft und sich kurz darauf ins Versteck des Widerstands begibt, den 7. Himmel. Fantasy VII: Advent Children Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children thumb|left|308px|Cloud in Advent Children Cloud ist in Advent Children einer der Hauptpersonen . Er lebt seit der sache mit Zack und Aerith zu sammmen mit Tifa und den weisen Denzel und Marlene inEdge (FFVII)aller dings wohnt Cloud in der Kirche wo früher Aerith gewohnt hatt . Cloud ist inzwischen nur noch ein eingfacher Kurrirfaden , er und Tifa haben einne laden auf gemacht den Strife-Lieferservice . Aber er ist meist auserhalb der Stadt wo er über seine Fehler und verluste nachdenket. Meist bei Zack´s Grap wo auch sein Schwert ist .thumb|226px|Cloud bei Zack´s Grap Aber als er dan eines Tages auf den weg zu Zack war wurde er angegriffen von Kadaj und seiner Gaing , sie fragten wu ihre Mutter ist. Da Cloud zuerst garnicht wuste was sie meinten versuchte zukämpfen den inzwischen hatte er sein selbstvertrauen verloren , später zogen sich Kadaj und die 2 anderen wieder zurück und Cloud machte sich auf nach Edge zuShinra Rufus Shinraeiner der letzten die noch für Shinra arbeiten . Er und die Turks versuchten Cloud zubeten mit in das Shinra-Gebäuder wider auf zu bauen , aber Cloud lente ab er wolte nichts mehr mit Shinra zutun haben . Aber er fragte was es mit dieser Mutter aufsich hat und Rufus erklärte das es Jenova wäre die sie suchten , Rufus erkläret auch das es pasieren könnte das ein 2 Sephiroth auf tauchenkönnte um das was er vorhatte zuendebringen wird. Aber trozdem lente Cloud ab und ging zurück indie Kirche , dort fand er Tifa unmechtig in den Blumen liegen , sie hat zufor mit Loz einer von Kadaj Gaing gekämpft. Zurgleichen Zeit sammelt Kadaj mit Yazoo die Kinder mit Geostigmal ein unter den Kindern waren auch Denzel die von einem Madchen mit genommen wurde und Marlene die von Loz enführt wurde. Aber in der Kirche bekamm Cloud plötzlich ein anfall vom Geostigmal und viel ebenfals in ummacht . Später wachte Cloud wider auf in der wohnung von Tifa und den 2 weisen , Reno und Rude 2 von den Turks haben sie in der kirche gefunden und sie in die wohnung gebracht auserdem haben sie ihnen erzählt das Kadaj die Kinder enführt hat und sie in die verlorene Stadt gebracht hatt . Gleich danach macht sich Cloud auf um die Kinder zu retten vor Kadaj , aber Kadaj hatt die Kinder auser Marlene in eine art hipnose versetzt und benutzt sie als Schutzt schild und sie solten helfen Jenova zufinden. Auf den weg zu Kadaj bekommt Cloud einer seiner erschdeinungen von Aerith die in fragt was er hatt und wieso er sie selbst nicht mehr vertraut , kurz danach begehtnet er Kadaj der die Kinder rings um in gestelt hatt aber das hilft in nix Cloud versuche in anzugreifen aber zuerst muste er gegen Loz und Yazoo kämpfen als er dan Später gegen Kadaj in einem geschikten zeit punkt angreifen wolte wurde er verletzt und fast getödet worden were nicht Vincent gerettet worden . Als Vincent Cloud in einen anderen teil des Waldes gebracht hatt er zählte er das Kadaj vorhatt ein 2 Sephiroth zuwerden und erzählte das er Tseng und Elena versucht hat zuretten von ihnen hatt er auch die informationen über die Gaing .thumb|242px|Cloud und Vincent Als Cloud und Vincent so redeten nerte sich jemand von hinten eswar Marlene die entwischen konnte. Cloud beschlos darauf Marlene nach Hause zufahren . Später erschien die Gaing von Kadaj in Edge um ein Denkmal , wo die Kinder sie hingefürt haben . Kadaj besuchte allesdings Rufus weil er überzeugt ist das er Jenova hat aber Rufus rükte nicht Jenova raus und lohg Kadaj an doch Kadal hatte noch was anderes vor und er ruf ein monster auf SIN Bahamut SIN. Inder Stadt brach kaos aus nur Tifa wahr ruch sie machte sich mehr sorgen um Denzel der immer noch hipnotesirt ist zuweken doch Bahamut machte eine mega atacke so aus Blauer Materie auf das Denkmal und erwischte Denzel und Tifa . Zurgleichen Zeit kämpf auch Reno und Rude gegen Loz und Yazoo . Als Bahamut nun nach Jenova sucht ist Denzel wider aus seiner Hipnose erwacht und rent auf Bahamut zu weil Tifa ummechtig ist doch zumglück Vincent und die ganze Gruppe auf um Bahamut zu besiegen . Auch Cloud kam umzu helfen. Als dann Bahamut seine Flügel ausstrekte und in die luftabhebt um dort oben eine neue materien atacke zumachen. doch das will Cloud auf halten und stringt Bahamut hinterher , zusammen mit seinen Freunden die sich auf den gelände verteilt haben um im zu helfen schwebt er in die luft . Aber es war zuspät Bahamut schoss die Blaue Materie aus wie ein riesiger Energie Ball ab , Cloud schafte es bis in den Materien Ball aber dan kämpfet er mit seinen Kräften bis er auf einmal wider eine erscheinung von Aerith hat sie hilft in damit er noch höher kommt , danach schafte er es ganz du die Materie und noch höher er erfaste Bahamut und zerstörte in. Aber danach pasierte es Kadaj hatte Rufus über listet und hat nun Jenova inseinem besitz er wird jetzt veruchen jenova nichtmehr herzugeben damit er Sephiroth werden konnte aber das versucht Cloud mit hilfe der Turks in auf zuhalten aber er konnte in der Kirche wo Cloud wohnt entkommen . Später als Cloud dan auch in der Kirche war wolte Kadaj in auslöschnen mit der Materie die er in seinem arm hatte , er schos und verfelte zum glück cloud aber machte ein riesiges loch in den Boden als Kadaj das 2 mal angrief strömte der Lebenstrom aus den loch und heilte Cloud von dem Geostigmal aber Kadaj wurde schmerzen zugefügt , Kadaj schnappte sein motora und floh aus der kirche. =Live-Chat= Final Fantasy Almanach =Aus dem Wikia-Netzwerk= Zufälliges Wiki Letzte Aktivitäten Vorgestellt thumb|330px|Cloud Strife FF7 Garleri cloud-attends-to-tifa.jpg Zack are very hard to find apparently manga anime desktop 1920x1080 wallpaper-342779.png Zack Mou wasureruna yo by Naru Nisa.jpg 249462 1246650598014 480 272.jpg Crisis-core-39.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-01-10h45m14s96.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-01-10h43m30s78.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-01-10h43m37s154.png 2q0oe1g.jpg 124970 0 org.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h15m03s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h14m31s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h16m05s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h29m17s144.png ACC-Screenshot-65.png Cloud-impaled.jpg Rufus.jpg A47250d85b6670 full.jpg ACC-Screenshot-48.png 7879.jpg ACC-Screenshot-85.png 783cb64818ac36918c54fdb58289abb2s.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h18m12s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h20m01s210.png 47e1e6408c891876d6c70a06f4220123.jpg Final fantasy vii advent children cloud strife desktop 1920x1080 wallpaper-226874.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-11h04m51s127.png Doc cast wallpaper.jpg Crisis-Core-Screenshot-Zacks-Death.jpg Crisis-core-final-fantasy-vii-20080318013050441 640w.jpg Bombing Mission.png CrisisCoreEnding211.jpg Cloud.jpg Acc-webseite-01.png ACC-Screenshot-63.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h23m59s134.png Sephiroth_crisis_core.png|link=Cloud ACC-Screenshot-32.png|link=Cloud ff7acckadaj.jpg|link=Cloud Kategorie:Wiki